yuruyurifandomcom-20200223-history
YuruYuri Episode 05
is the fifth episode of YuruYuri. It was broadcast in Japan on August 2, 2011. Synopsis Ayano is waiting at the train station. Earlier on Kyōko phones her to meet her at the station and hangs up without hearing Ayano’s objections. Ayano is called from behind; she turns around to see Kyōko with Yui and Chitose. They board an overnight bus; Ayano has a blank expression. They then board a train; again Ayano with a blank expression. Finally, they reach their destination, the Tokyo Big Sight. Ayano angrily wonders why she is doing here; Kyōko tells her it is a surprise. Chitose removes glasses, Yuri fantasy and a nosebleed. Yui explains that they are at a Doujinshi market and Kyōko has been invited to the circle to sell her book. Ayano complains that she should have told her before coming. Kyōko tells her it would be hard work and she would feel bad of not inviting them. However she wanted Chinatsu to come so that she can cosplay with her. Kyōko produces three tickets to get in; otherwise they spend ages in the queue. The others take the tickets leaving Kyōko behind, puzzled. Inside Ayano is reading Kyōko’s book and is amazed that she wrote it. Chitose comments that Ayano has learnt something about Kyōko’s life. Just then, Kyōko finally enters the market, Yui comments that Kyōko should have known that she has only three tickets. Anyway Kyōko asks if her book is selling, Ayano replies that she only sold ten, which makes Kyōko happy. Kyōko then asks if Ayano is interested in her book. Ayano tells her she is not; Chitose removes glasses, Yuri fantasy and again a nosebleed. Yui goes to help Chitose to go to the bathroom, which Kyōko tells them it is the perfect time to get change. They all change into cosplay outfits from Kyōko’s book; she then tells them to take a break and suggests they have a look round. Yui is walking around with Chitose when they are spotted by a little girl who is a fan, Yui waves at her, which makes her happy. Chitose then spots a section of books, dedicated to the Yuri genre and she goes berserk. She starts reading the books and has another Yuri fantasy causing her to have a nosebleed in her Ganbo costume; she collapses to the floor and passes out. Meanwhile Kyōko asks why Ayano is not looking round; Ayano tells her she feels embarrassed in her costume, but Kyōko tells her she looks cute; Chitose has another nosebleed. Kyōko then has a girl customer who buys her book, the girl then asks her if she is the author, to which Kyōko replies she is. The girl then gets excited to meet the author and expresses her love for her story. Ayano watches on as a feeling of content comes over her. After the market, Kyōko thanks Ayano for her help and gives her Kyōko’s book as a way of saying thanks. Ayano’s return gratitude is cut short as Kyōko has four boxes of Mirakurun books asking everyone to carry them back. Yui suggests that she get them delivered, but Kyōko wants to read as soon as possible. Ayano takes back her appreciation and tells Kyōko never to invite her again. Meanwhile, back home Himawari and Sakurako are studying, when Sakurako asks for help with her homework, but is denied by Himawari. Sakurako then runs out the room and after some crashing and banging returns with Himawari’s little sister. Sakurako threatens to tickle her if Himawari doesn’t help her. Himawari’s little speaks up and explains not to blame Sakurako as she overworked and blames modern education, she then turns to Sakurako and asks she would put up with it as long as Sakurako keeps on trying. Sakurako feeling guilty puts her down and apologises. Later, Sakurako asks about the next council election. Himawari thinks it is in November which Sakurako comments she would be the next vice president. Himawari then asks her why she joined the Student Council. Sakurako tells her she joined because she joined. She then adds that she admires Akari’s change and also her ability to her Sakurako out in difficult situations. She then fantasizes that Akari fights crime and injustice. Later, Himawari finishes her book and begins to write her report. Sakurako decides to write hers and puts her Akari fantasy in. Himawari then tears the page out. Akari is at Chinatsu house, Chinatsu hands Akari a questionnaire to fill out about Yui. Chinatsu tells Akari she likes Yui and asks her to answer all the questions. Chinatsu then asks if Yui is close to someone, Akari thinks and suggests it is Kyōko, which disappoints Chinatsu. Akari then asks her if they become close what would they do. Chinatsu suggests she would kiss her, shocking Akari. Chinatsu suggests that she practice kissing on Akari. Akari can’t do it and runs out of the room. Chinatsu chases after her, they run throughout the house. Eventually, Chinatsu catches Akari before she gets to the door and tries to kiss her. Just then the doorbell goes, Akari tries to use this as an excuse, but Chinatsu rejects them and kisses her (Not sure really, you can’t see it!). Suddenly the door opens; it is Yui and Kyōko who are shocked to find Chinatsu on top of Akari. There is a moment of silence until Chinatsu asks what Kyōko and Yui are doing here. They tell her that they came to give her a gift from Tokyo, but seeing she is busy they leave, Chinatsu then chases after stating that they have got the wrong idea, leaving a dazed Akari on the floor with a tear in her eye. References *LuRa's Anime Blog (Author of the article: Kirayoshi) Navigation Category:YuruYuri Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes